character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Sonic (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Metal Sonic (メタル・ソニック Metaru Sonikku) is an evil robotic version of Sonic created by Dr. Robotnik. He first appears in Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Dr. Eggman's deadliest creation, Metal Sonic was built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. He was modeled in the likeness of Sonic, and is able to imitate his techniques and achieve velocities matching and even exceeding that of Sonic. While mostly serving as Eggman's obedient and silent enforcer, Metal Sonic is an intelligent machine with a very cold and calculating outlook. He is obsessed with proving his superiority over Sonic and eliminating him once and for all, and will go to any length to do so, even if that includes rebelling against his creator. To this day, Metal Sonic continues to be one of Sonic's most formidable foes. GameDaily placed Metal Sonic 13th on their "Top 25 Video Game Robots" list, describing him as Dr. Robotnik's "greatest creation" and praising the strength of his abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher with Self-Destruction and even higher with amps''' |''' 4-A '''| High 2-A''' Name: '''Metal Sonic (or simply "Metal" for short), Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Madness, Metal Overlord, E-10000B (Alias) '''Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog CD Gender: Inapplicable, referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Robotic Hedgehog, Badnik Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 13), Genius Intelligence, Adaptation, Flight, Combat Skills (Supernatural), Built-in Scanner and Radar, Vehicular Mastery, Body Control, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Elasticity (Possesses telescopically extendable limbs), Spin Dash, Projectile Body, Homing Attack, Flight, Shapeshifting (Able to change his shape to form disguises, such as E-10000B), Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Electricity, and Fire varieties), Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Plasma Beam Emission, Statistics Amplification (With Speed Shoes, Chroma Camo, and several other abilities), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor and Sonic Boom), Limit-Breaking (With V. Maximum Overdrive Attack), Aura, Power Mimicry (By scanning and copying data from his opponents, Metal Sonic can also both flawlessly replicate his opponents' fighting skills and techniques, and predict his opponents' attacks), Fiery Shock Wave Generation (With Knuckle Slam), Vertigo Inducement (With ESP), Reality Warping (With Chaos Powers), Invisibility (With Chroma Camo), Explosion Inducement (With Bat Guard and other explosives), Dimensional Travel, Energy Absorption (Able to absorb Chaos Energy to receive a vast increase in physical prowess), Enhanced Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Mimicry (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), Resistance to Immense Heat and Fire (Shook off Blaze's fire attacks) | Same as before on a vastly enhanced scale, Amorphous Physiology, Enhanced Power Mimicry, Enhanced Shapeshifting (Now able to flawlessly replicate the features of organic beings), Enhanced Chaos Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate both the Game and Archie variants of Chaos Energy, granting access to a plethora of abilities), Weather Manipulation (Able to create harsh thunderstorms and whirlwinds), Lightning Manipulation (Can produce bolts of lightning), Matter Manipulation and Fusionism (Molded and merged the debris of the Final Fortress tower in order to create his Metal Madness body), Possesses all of the abilities of Chaos, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Amy, Big the Cat, Cream, Espio, Vector and Charmy (From the Game, Archie, and IDW continuities strictly) | All previous abilities on an unfathomably enhanced scale, Invulnerability, Danmaku, Large Size (Type 1), Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement (Can bind opponents as strong as Super Sonic with his Crystal Attack), Can blast opponents with powerful Flamethrowers, Can deploy homing missiles Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level '''(Able to match and sometimes even overpower Sonic the Hedgehog, who in turn stopped the Quantum Dial and is able to fight Ixis Naugus, the former threatening to destroy a star system and the latter having created and being able to manipulate the Zone of Silence, a realm that contains countless planets, stars, and even nebulae), '''higher with Self-Destruction (Easily destroyed the body of Shard the Metal Sonic, who was previously on par with his updated form) and even higher with amps (Using things like Chaos Emeralds, Power Gems, and the Particle Accelerator Metal Sonic can greatly amplify his physical prowess even further) | Multi-Solar System level '(Far stronger than before) | '''High Multiverse level+ '(At his strongest, he matched Super Sonic and powered-up forms of Tails and Knuckles, all of whom were empowered by the seven Chaos Emeralds) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Equal to, or possibly faster than Sonic the Hedgehog, who could transverse the distance 1000 universes while navigating across the Cosmic Interstate). '''Higher with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack (Boosts his acceleration and speed 4 times over) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Comparable to Knuckles the Echidna, who lifted an entire power planet while underwater), higher with amps | At least Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, higher with amps | Multi-Solar System Class '''| '''High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Can tank hits from the likes of Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Sally), higher with forcefields and amps | Multi-Solar System level | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee Range. Thousands of Kilometers with ranged abilities. Universal+ with Chaos Powers | Standard Melee Range. Thousands of Kilometers with ranged abilities. Universal+ with Chaos Powers | Tens of Meters. At least Interstellar with ranged abilities. High Multiversal+ with Chaos Powers File:Chaos emeralds sonic runners.png|Chaos Emeralds File:Metal sonic riders outfit er riders theme by nibroc rock-dcin1hn.png|Metal Star File:Metal Sonic 3.7.png|Power Gem File:Metal_sonic_sonic_boom_tv_series.png|Particle Accelerator File:Monitor.png|Video Monitors File:Item Box in Sonic Runners.png|Item Boxes File:Invincibility in Sonic Runners.png|Invincibility File:Shield in Sonic Runners.png|Normal Shield File:Classic Sonic - Flame Shield.png|Fire Shield File:Classic Sonic - Aqua Shield.png|Aqua Shield File:Thunder Shield (Sonic Lost World).png|Thunder Shield File:Speed Shoes (Sonic Lost World Wii U).png|Speed Shoes Standard Equipment: *'Chaos Emeralds:' Seven mystical gemstones containing infinite energy. By manipulating Chaos Energy, Metal Sonic is granted access to various Chaos Powers and by absorbing Chaos Energy from all seven he is able to drastically enhance his capabilities. *'Metal Star:' Metal Sonic's personal Extreme Gear. Essentially a hover board, Blue Star enables Metal to soar through the air at high speeds, fast enough to resist the pull of a black hole. * Power Gem: '''By harnessing the power of these energized minerals Metal Sonic is able to gain a significant boost in physical prowess. * '''Particle Accelerator: '''Using the Particle Accelerator Metal Sonic is granted a purple aura and gains a significant boost in physical prowess for an extended period of time. It can also fire red laser beams. * '''Sharp Claws: '''Metal Sonic has exceptionally sharp claws, enough to easily tear the skin of those with comparable durability. * '''Video Monitors/Item Boxes: Power-Ups Metal Sonic is capable of using. By breaking them open (or simply touching them), Metal receives a power-up or item. * Invincibility: Using Invincibility, Metal Sonic is granted a sparkling aura for up to 20 seconds. When in effect, Metal is rendered completely immune physical harm and attacks on his own level. He can also deal damage to foes with mere physical contact. * Normal Shield: Using the Normal Shield, Metal Sonic is encased is a defensive orb that acts as a barrier that protects him from damage. Once struck with a sufficiently powerful attack, the shield will disperse and Metal may be subjected to knockback, but he will not suffer physical harm. * Fire Shield: Using the Fire Shield, Metal Sonic Sonic is encased in a fiery bubble of flames that acts as a barrier that protects him from damage. This renders him immune to the harmful effects of fire and heat based hazards. This shield is apparently potent enough to enable Metal to literally stand in molten lava undamaged. It also enables a mid-air jump dubbed the "Fireball Spin Dash", enabling Metal to spear forward through midair at high speeds in a comet of flames, dealing damage to anything caught in his wake. Additionally, the Fire Shield will burn anything it comes in contact with. Like the other shields, it will disperse when Metal is struck with a sufficiently powerful attack, but Metal Sonic will not suffer physical harm upon its dispersion. * Aqua Shield: Using the Aqua Shield (also called the Bubble Shield), Metal Sonic is encased in a sphere-shaped shield similar to a water bubble. This shield allows Metal to breath underwater indefinitely without fear of drowning (though he can do this normally). It also allows Metal to quickly plummet downward and bounce along the ground, or collide with an enemy from above. It has the ability to repel certain projectiles, not including spiked projectiles (for obvious reasons) and explosives. Like the other shields, it will disperse when Metal is struck with a sufficiently powerful attack, but he will not suffer physical harm upon its dispersion. * Thunder Shield: Using the Thunder Shield (also called the Lightning Shield or Magnetic Shield), Metal Sonic is encased in a defensive orb of electricity. It renders him immune to electricity and energy based hazards and attacks. It also apparently emits a magnetic field that attracts things like Rings. It also allows Metal to double jump. Like the other shields, it will disperse when Metal is struck with a sufficiently powerful attack, but Metal will not suffer physical harm upon its dispersion. * Speed Shoes: Using Speed Shoes (also called Power Sneakers), Metal Sonic's top speed, acceleration, and jumping height are all greatly enhanced for up to 20 seconds. Intelligence: Metal Sonic's first Main CPU in the Game Canon is a Custom Chip located in the head, containing a system that is capable of executing mathematically logical enactment and a simultaneous analog neuro-connection between all components (in short, this allows Metal Sonic to quickly adapt to different situations). Over the years, Metal Sonic's sense of free will gradually improved, and was eventually programmed with the ability to form brand new strategies on the fly utilizing his data of previous defeats. As Neo Metal Sonic, he possesses the intellect of Dr. Eggman. Weaknesses: Arrogant to the point of having a god complex, Susceptible to Hacking, Usage of the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack and Ring Spark Field both result in a brief decrease in mobility after the attack ceases, the former could potentially destroy him if overused, Metal Sonic's chest area is a weak point. | None Notable aside from his arrogance | Same as Neo Metal Sonic Feats: Acts as one of the toughest enemies in Sonic's universe, being able to match and surpass his abilities Notable Attacks/Techniques: Metal Sonic: * Spin Attack: 'Metal Sonic take the form of a concussive ball and or cutting disk before ramming at high speeds. * '''Spin Dash: '''Metal Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then blasts forward at faster-than-light speeds. * '''Homing Attack: '''While in the air, Metal Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash that homes in on the nearest enemy, striking them with perfect aim. * '''Light Speed Attack: '''Metal Sonic briefly channels unknown energies to charge up, then proceeds to zip around, tackling into every enemy in the vicinity with mid-air Spin Attacks. The Light Speed Attack is far faster and more powerful than the regular Homing Attack. * '''Sonic Boom: '''Metal Sonic launches himself forward with a burst of speed so great that it breaks the sound barrier before continuing to move at a steady pace. While active, the Sonic Boom grants Metal Sonic increased speed and invulnerability, allowing him to damage enemies and opponents with mere physical contact. * '''Speed Up: '''Metal Sonic emits blue sparkles and increases his speed for up to ten seconds. * '''Copycat: '''Metal Sonic scans the opponent, flawlessly replicating their abilities and skills, adding their abilities onto his skillset. This can range from the opponent's fighting skills and conventional superpowers, to abilities as complex as Space-Time Manipulation. **'ESP: 'Copied from Silver the Hedgehog. Metal Sonic unleashes a psychokinetic wave that induces vertigo in his opponents. **'Chroma Camo: 'Copied from Espio the Chameleon. Metal Sonic is able to render his body invisible and intangible, as well as increasing his speed. **'Bat Guard: ' Copied from Rouge the Bat. Metal Sonic releases six red-glowing bombs with bat wings that will begin to hover around him, while still allowing him to move around freely. These artificial bats will then keep surrounding Metal Sonic until he deploys them. Upon impacting opponents, the bombs will explode, dealing damage. **'Knuckle Slam: 'Copied from Knuckles the Echidna. Metal Sonic strikes the ground beneath him, generating bursts of fiery shock waves that damages enemies caught in its wake. **'Hammer Punch: '''Also copied from Knuckles. Metal Sonic strikes the ground beneath him, triggering tremors throughout the area, be it the air or on the ground. The shakes from the tremors will then cause the opponents within the Hammer Punch's radius to lose their footing, leaving them disoriented or stunned. File:Deaths eye 2.png|Plasma Pulse Attack File:UsingTheBlackShield.jpg|Black Shield File:Burst Shield.png|Burst Shield File:Electricity shield.jpg|Ring Spark Field File:V maximum overdrive archie by spidermang10-dbkw3la.jpg|V. Maximum Overdrive Attack * '''Plasma Pulse Attack: '''Metal Sonic charges up energy in the compression chamber inside his torso before firing a highly powerful energy wave from his chest engine. * '''Burst Shield: '''Metal Sonic generates a fiery orange energy field around himself. This field not only protects Metal Sonic from attacks, but it will also incinerate anything caught in its wake. * '''Black Shield: '''Metal Sonic forms an indigo-colored octahedral energy field around him as defense. This shield is impenetrable to attacks on his own level. * '''Ring Spark Field: '''Metal Sonic uses a radioactive force within him to produce a powerful electrical field around himself, damaging any enemies in his wake. However, this leaves him worn down for a few seconds after use. * '''V. Maximum Overdrive Attack: '''Metal Sonic overloads his circuitry, causing blue sparks to emit from his body. He then forms an energy field around his body and shoots himself forward at four times his original acceleration, dealing damage to anything in his wake. Like the Ring Spark Field, this leaves him worn down for a few seconds after use, and can potentially destroy him if overused. File:SLW Cyan Laser.png|Cyan Laser File:Indigo Asteroid Concept Art.png|Indigo Asteroid File:SLW Yellow Drill.png|Yellow Drill '''Color Powers: * Color Powers: '''Metal Sonic is capable of utilizing the power of creatures called "Wisps". By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Metal Sonic can use specific "Color Powers" to transform into a certain form, each one possessing its own unique abilities. * '''Cyan Laser: '''Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Metal Sonic transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Metal gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Metal can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. * '''Yellow Drill: '''Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Metal Sonic turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Metal can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Metal to move through water like a living torpedo. * '''Indigo Asteroid: '''Using the power of an Indigo Wisp Metal Sonic turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Metal Sonic essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Metal is as such capable of generating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into himself, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for his ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Metal the ability to levitate through midair. '''Chaos Powers: * Chaos Control: '''By manipulating Chaos Energy, Metal Sonic is capable of conducting various supernatural powers through Chaos Control. A defining trait of Chaos Control is the ability to control the fabric of time and space, enabling him to distort space, slow down or stop time, seal other beings, banish foes outside of space-time and to other dimensions, travel through time and between dimensions, ect. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Metal Sonic has with him. * '''Chaos Spear: '''Metal Sonic channels raw chaos energy as a form of electricity into a spear-shaped energy constructs before hurtling a cascade of spears, which home in on targets and can induce paralysis. '''Neo Metal Sonic: * Neo Metal Sonic: ' A form Metal Sonic first assumes in some points before ''Sonic Heroes, out of frustration over his constant defeats by Sonic the Hedgehog's hands. This transformation possessing enhanced shapeshifting capabilities due to apparently being composed of some sort of liquid metal (which in turn grants a degree of intangibility), enabling Metal Sonic to perfectly imitate the appearance of organic creatures. Neo Metal Sonic can create lightning bolts from his hands, launch them into the sky and then bring it back down with enough power to blow up the Final Fortress' largest tower. He can manipulate the weather to some degree, creating thunderstorms and tornadoes. He can also manipulate matter to some degree, such as when uses the debris of the Final Fortress tower to construct his final forms. * '''Bio-Data Mimicry: '''Neo Metal Sonic is able to scan the life data of other life forms, allowing him to copy and replicate others' attributes and abilities flawlessly. Due to this, he was able to gain the abilities of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Amy, Cream, Big, and Chaos. '''Metal Overlord:''' * '''Metal Overlord: '''After completing his preparations as Neo Metal Sonic, Metal assumed the form of '''Metal Overlord. In this state, he is virtually invulnerable and is powerful enough to fight on par with Super Sonic, Super Knuckles and Super Tails. He is capable of flying at incalculable speeds and is strong enough to hinder the likes of Super Sonic with his blows. As Metal Overlord, he his main tactics boil down to simply overwhelming foes with relentless flurries of supernatural powers compiled from both the data he collected overtime and his own unique abilities. * Crystal Attack: '''Metal Overlord forms large chunks of blue crystal and fires them from his mouth as projectiles powerful enough to encase and incapacitate Super State users. '''Key: Composite Metal Sonic (Base) | Composite Neo Metal Sonic | Composite Metal Overlord Gallery File:Sonic vs Metal.jpg File:Strange ain't it.jpg|You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you, since I know everything YOU'RE going to do! Strange, isn't it?! File:Metal Sonic archie version.png File:Classic Metal Sonic.png File:SMA5-13.png|Super Metal Sonic File:Neo metal sonic returns legacy render by nibroc rock-dci9nil.png|Neo Metal Sonic File:Metalsonic3.0.jpg|Metal Sonic V3.0. File:Metalsonic3.2.png|Metal Sonic V3.2. File:Metalsonic3.3.jpg|Metal Sonic V3.3. File:Metalsonic3.6.jpg|Metal Sonic V3.6. File:Metalsonic3.7.jpg|Metal Sonic V3.7. File:Metal_Overlord_Off_Panel.jpg|Metal Overlord as seen in the Post-Genesis Wave. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X